This is a love story
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: Yes it is. No matter what they think. Rating T for later.
1. Chapter 1

So, the third season is finished and I still don't know if I like it or not. A lot of things happened, very surprising things. One of these things was the Sinedd/Mei couple. Everybody thought that it was a false couple and that Mei would go back to D'Jok in no time. And at the end, surprise: Mei and Sinedd are back together!

Even if it was THE couple of the season, I think there were not many scenes with Sinedd and Mei, outside the pitch I mean. So I decided to write this fic. I wanted to develop this relationship.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Galactik Fotball.

This is a love story.

Prelude.

Mei was in her room in Genesis stadium. Her day was not over yet. She had woken up at 6 A.M. At 7:00, she was in a studio, posing for a famous brand of make-up. She stayed here to 2 P.M, then she had trained with her teammates, the Snow Kids, thanks to the hollotrainer. Now it was 7 P.M and she prepared herself for a party where she was invited.

A last glance at the mirror and she left.

The high society of Genesis was present. Mei felt at ease among those gorgeous actresses and models that accompanied businessmen who could be their fathers, or grandfathers. She wore an appealing violet dress, her favorite color. Despite her tiredness, she enjoyed the party. Suddenly, she caught the sight of a certain someone she knew well. She smirked and made her way towards the familiar jet-black spikes.

"I didn't expect to see you here, among all people."

Sinedd turned his head and looked at the Snow Kid. He seemed annoyed.

"Believe it or not but I do have a social life."

"Hey, relax." She said with a smile. "We are not on the pitch, no need to be aggressive."

"Yeah, whatever." he shrugged. Then he took a look around. "Where is the rest of the Scooby gang?"

Sinedd raised an eyebrow when Mei started giggling. He looked at her face: her cheeks were almost the same color as her dress. Obviously, she had enjoyed the champagne.

"As you can see, I am alone." she explained.

"Really? That stupid boyfriend of yours is not here?"

"No." The striker caught the sadness in her big blue eyes. He smirked.

"Love is no longer in the air?" he sneered.

"That's none of your business." she snapped.

"Hey, relax. We are not on the pitch, no need to be aggressive." he said sarcastically.

Mei sighed. Talking to Sinedd was not a good idea.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood. So have a good evening and leave me alone."

"You came to me in the first place." he argued

"And I should not have." she replied leaving.

She moved towards the balcony, driven by a sudden need to be alone. The cheerful ambiance had no effect on her now gloomy state. Relations with D'Jok were more and more tensed. They argued all the time. Mei felt neglected. D'Jok had always been obsessed with football. But, now it was unbearable. When she had said she had to go to Genesis Stadium because of her contracts, he got angry, saying that she would not be able to practice. This was wrong, of course, thanks to the hollotrainer, she could train with her team-mates even if she was at the other end of the galaxy. Then he had tried to make her feel guilty, saying that being apart was not good for their couple. Mei had wanted to slap him. He had been the distant one, not her. And now everything was her fault! How dare he?

Mei sighed. She was not sure of her feelings for D'Jok. Of course, they were very close. Well they used to. But was it love? Have she ever been in love with him? She was a quite romantic girl and when she thought about love, what she had in mind was strong embrace, passion, fierce kisses… With D'Jok, there was none of it. It was sweet, not passionate. So, she wondered.

Unfortunately, she had no one to talk to. Tia was spending most of her time with Rocket. After all this Netherball thing, she did not leave his side. And she was not so close to Yuki. So she had to deal with it on her own.

Suddenly, she felt a presence. She turned back and saw a man. Tall, massive, he wore a long purple cloak with fur on the collar, a hat of the same color that hid a long black plait. He held a cane with a big ruby as a knob.

He was looking intently at her and Mei felt somewhat ill-at-ease.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you may." the man answered, moving closer.

He gently took her hand and kissed it, very old-fashion.

"My name is Lord Phoenix. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mei felt even more ill-at-ease.

"Err, nice to meet you. I'm Mei…"

"Oh, I know. I'm a great fan of Galactik Football and of your team of course."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. And, to told you the truth, I'm about to organize my own tournament." He stated, in a confidential tone.

Mei was stunned by this declaration. Who was this man? How could he expect to organize a tournament of Galactik Football?

"I can see you are quite skeptic." he smirked.

"Well, I am. How can you… I mean, organizing a tournament… Why?" she stammered, still stunned.

Lord Phoenix smiled.

"Some… unfortunate events happened during the last Galactik Football Cup. Genesis Stadium is no longer a safe place. But you are well placed to know that." The man explained

Mei pulled a wry face remembering the events that occurred during the final.

"Indeed. So what's your plan?"

"I'm glad you asked. Well, I bought some lands on a deserted planet. I have transformed it to create a perfect place It's called Paradisia. I wanted it to be as safe as beautiful. And, I think I succeeded. Imagine, you can play in brand new stadiums and spend your spare time on the beach." he explained proudly.

"It seems… interesting."

"Really? If you are interested, you can come and visit it. With the new space portals, Paradisia is not far from here."

Mei considered it a moment. She had never heard of this man but if he was here he must have been someone important. Besides, if this place was that extraordinary, she wanted to see it. And some holidays might help her forgetting her problems with D'Jok.

"OK, why not?" she finally said.

"Great! We will leave next week. Just the time for me to settle some details. See you next week then." he said while leaving.

But before he disappeared in the crowd, he heard Mei asking him:

"Will I be the only one coming?"

Lord Phoenix smiled.

"You'll see."

That's all for now.

Reviews?


	2. A journey in Paradise

Chapter 1: A journey in Paradise.

**Mei's POV.**

I have just arrived on Paradisia. Just one hour of flight to go at the other end of the galaxy. Those portals are such a great invention. The ship has just landed and we (some journalists and myself) step out. Lord Phoenix left one day earlier, to fix everything before his guests arrived. I exit the ship and look around me.

This. Is. Amazing!

There is the sea, as far as the eye can see. And a pure, blue sky devoid of cloud. The bright sun is heating my skin but fortunately, there is a soft and refreshing breeze. There are no such things back on Akilian.

I'm not the only one being mesmerized by the landscape. Everybody is in awe. Lord Phoenix can be proud of his creation.

We take place on a shuttle that will lead us to the main island. We flight over the calm, blue sea.

Hardly has the shuttle landed everybody quickly goes to our hotel. It is a little small, compared with the big complexes built in order to host all the Galactik Football lovers who will make all the way to Paradisia for the next tournament. And there will be a lot of them, without a doubt. The hotel is very nice, the room is confortable, well decorated and the view is breathtaking. My, all I want is to drop my luggage and go on the beach. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't have any schedule for my journey here.

In the king-sized bed, there is a big white box. And a letter.

_Dear Mei._

_I hope you enjoyed your ride. And I hope what you have seen of Paradisia so far have lived up to your hopes. I will see you this evening, in the main stadium of the island. Until then, you are free to do whatever you want and visit Paradisia._

_Best regards._

_Lord Phoenix._

_PS: here are some things that may be useful for your journey._

I leave the letter and open the box. Inside, there is a purple bikini, sunglasses and a tube of cream, for the sun. Nice idea even if I have already all of it. Anyway, it's perfect. I have all the day to spend doing nothing on the beach. Life is perfect, isn't it?

Ten minute later, I am walking on the beach with my brand new bikini. I feel so good, all alone with the sun and the sea. Well, not really alone. I abruptly stop and look at a tall, single figure in the distance. It's him, I'm pretty sure of that. He has his feet on the water, clearly enjoying himself. He is wearing a violet and golden swimming trunk. He has not notice me yet. I could leave but, no, instead…

"You!" I yell. Great, Mei, very discreet.

He turns his head and smirks. He doesn't seem really surprised to see me.

"Me." He says with a cocky smile. Then he turns his gaze back to the sea. I stay here for a long time, watching him, but he keeps looking in the distance.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask, a little annoyed by his behavior.

"I was invited, so was you, I guess." He answers with his usual nonchalance.

"Oh really. I thought Lord Phoenix had better taste than that." I admit, that was mean. But it was like a game: every time a Snow Kid and Sinedd meet, well, let's the sparring match begins. Usually, it is D'Jok's task but, currently, he is not here. Not that I have something personal against the black-haired boy. It's just that he is the striker of a rival team, and my boyfriend's arch nemesis. So I suppose he is mine. And therefore, it is my duty to attack him verbally. Ok, that's stupid.

But he is not really affected by my sudden bad mood. He has his eyes closed and a little smile plastered on his face. In other words, he is clearly ignoring me. The nerve of that guy…

"You like what you see?"

I blush, noticing I have been staring at him. Great, now I feel like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, but it would be better without you. You're spoiling the view."

Maybe that was a lie. Okay that was a lie. I must admit that Sinedd is quite handsome. Broad shoulders, thin waist, muscled but more too much. No wonder he was elected "sexiest football player" by a famous magazine. Yet, his physique is not the only thing that attracts girls. There is also his personal story. The tragic story of an orphan, who has lived and grew up all alone, with nobody to care for him. Rumors even say that he spent some times on the streets when he was about 15. I don't know if it's true. Sinedd is not very talkative, not the kind of person talking about his past, especially to journalists.

Actually, Sinedd is the epitome of good looking, tormented bad boys. I-e the absolute fantasy for most of girls. But not for me. I prefer the good boy. But, hey, I'm alone and a sexy boy is standing in front of me in a swimming trunk. I can enjoy the view, can't I? Wait, did I say that Sinedd was sexy? It must be the sun.

"You're staring again." He states.

I blush again, but this time I have a good excuse.

"I was thinking of how pale your skin was. I hope you used cream, 'cause your skin will turn red in no time."

"Oh, you're worried about me. That's so sweet of you." He said bitterly.

"Oh, shut up. I was just… You know what, drop it." I'm becoming upset. I'm about to leave when I catch his gaze on me.

"What!" I spat.

"You were wrong when you said Lord Phoenix had bad taste. Very nice" he said, pointing at my bikini.

I blush a deep red. He smirks and walks away.

"See you later."

I stay here, stunned for long minutes. The nerve of that guy…

This chapter is finished. The next will be on Sinedd's point of view.

Hope you liked it.

Read and review!


End file.
